Kakashi gets sick
by Wolfgirl525
Summary: Kakashi gets sick. Soon Kurenai find him in his room. She decided to watch him and take care of him. What could possibly happen? * i don't own Naruto*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! This is my 2nd FanFic! I hope this is better. Okay, this story takes place after Asuma-Sensi died. So it is Shippuden. So *!Spoiler alert!* Kurini(sp?) has 2 take care of Kakkashi! Omg! What could happen between them?**

Kakkashi gets sick

Kakkashi was at his appartment. He woke-up feeling like crap. His head hurt, he couldn't breathe, and he felt like he was going to puke all over his bed. He didn't want to go on his mission today. He just wanted to lie there and die. Then a knock at the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Excuse me Kakkashi. Lady Hokage sent me to get you for your mission." Said a female voice from behinde the door.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" He shouted which made his head throb even more. The door opened slightly and verey slowly.

"Kakkashi?" The female voice asked. Then Kakkashi realized it was Kurini.

"K...Kurini...I-is that y-y-you?" He asked fearing the worst.

"Yes"She answered.

_'Oh crap! oh crap! I can't let her see me like this weak and defenless' _He thought. He tried to get up, but his body refused to budge. She came into Kakkashi's room.

"Oh my! Kakkashi what's wrong? You look ill! Here let me feel your forehead." She said like she was a worried mother. She put her hand on his forehead. She could tell he had a fever.

"Let me call Lady Hokage. Another team will take your mission today." She started. "I'll stay here until your better...I'll take care of you Kakkashi don't you worry you will be back in the ball game in no time!"

**Okay i know the 1st chapter sucked. I'll probably be swiching POV's every chapter this was in 3rd person, but the rest of the story will probably be in 1st person. So I think all of you for reading my story! PLZ Review I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM(SP?) The next Ch. well be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys I know I made some spelling errors before, and some grammar errors but hopefully it's all fixed, but I appreciate the reviews. And with that I give you the second chapter of Kakashi Gets Sick. And yes I know they don't have phones but oh well. It's the easiest way to contact people. Plus its fan-fiction, it doesn't have to add completely up.

Chapter 2

Kakashi nodded then went and laid down on the couch in the living room. Kurenai called Lady Tsunade.

"Hello?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." Kurenai said.

"Can I help you?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Kakashi can't go on his mission today. He's sick" Kurenai stated obviously sounding concerned for him.

"Ok, I'll send Guy's Team. And I'll tell Sakura to tell Naruto and Sai. Thank you for letting me know, Kurenai." Lady Tsunade said.

"Bye." Kurenai said hanging up the phone. She went into the living room, and saw Kakashi on the couch.

"First off, I need to get the fever down." Kurenai said more to herself than to Kakashi. She went into the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. She saw no medicine. She sighed.

"I should've figured you wouldn't have any medication here." She said to herself. She went back into the living room.

"I'm going to the store to get something's, you'll be ok alone for a little bit right?" She asked. He nodded slightly. She smiled at him and left. She went to the store and picked up some food and some medicine to help with Kakashi's fever. Ino saw her and walked over to her.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei." Ino greeted.

"Hello Ino. How are you today?" Kurenai asked.

"Fine and how are you? I'm sure Asuma-sensei's death…." Ino started.

"I'm fine; anyway I really need to get going. I'm sorry Ino." Kurenai said walking away from the girl. Ino looked down. Kurenai went to the cashier and got checked out, then left. She went back to Kakashi's house. She hadn't thought of Asuma's death in a long time. It had been a year, and she had decided to move on. Ino bringing it up put the hole; she thought she had closed, back into her heart. She put the bags on the table and put the food away. She dug into one of the bags and got the medicine. She measured it and went over to Kakashi with the medicine and a glass of water in hand.

"Kakashi, can you take this? It's medicine that should take your fever down." Kurenai said sweetly. Kakashi sat up and took the water and the medicine from her hands.

"Thank you Kurenai." Kakashi said. He took the medicine and drank all the water. She took the cup and filled it with more water and brought it back to him.

"You need to stay hydrated ok?" She asked. He nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to start on dinner." She said leaving the living room once again.

"Dinner?" He asked confused.

"Yea, it's 6 o'clock in the evening. What time did you think it was?" She asked from the kitchen.

"I thought it was like noon." He said.

"I came over at noon Kakashi. Then I went to the store, and that took hours. You have almost no food or medicine here." She said laughing slightly.

"I eat out." Kakashi answered simply. She laughed.

"Well maybe if you got married, you'd actually have food here and wouldn't have to eat out that much." She said laughing.

"Are you implying something Kurenai?" He asked, getting up and going to the kitchen. She didn't notice.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. But I won't tell you." She said with a slight smirk.

"Well maybe you should." He said. She got into the fridge and pulled out some meat and vegetables that she just bought.

"Whatcha gonna cook?" He asked intrigued. She turned around, and jumped slightly.

"When did you get in here?" She asked startled.

"Did you not notice?" He asked. She shrugged and went over to the counter laying everything down.

"Not really." She said getting a knife and starting to cut up the vegetables. Kakashi coughed.

"Hey! Don't cough on the food! I don't want to get sick too!" Kurenai said laughing slightly. Kakashi backed away from her, and the food.

"Sorry, I can't help that I'm sick ya know." He said with a slight smirk. She didn't notice his smirk. She continued cooking.

"Are you going to tell me what you're cooking?" He asked. She sighed.

"If you must know…then I'm cooking spaghetti." She said smiling.

"Ok, that's fine." He said. She laughed.

"Can I ask you something Kakashi?" She asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Well…..If Asuma was still alive….do you think I would've made a good wife?" She asked shyly. He froze. He didn't know how to answer her. He thought she'd make a great wife. If fact he loved her, but Asuma got to her first. They fell in love. When Asuma died, she became depressed. He tried to help her as much as he could, but nothing he did seemed to work. This would just make her more depressed. He sighed.

"Yes Kurenai…I think you would've made a great wife….but you know, there are other guys out there…you can still be a great wife to someone else." He said.

"But I loved him Kakashi!" She started. He hesitantly hugged her.

"I know you did. But he's gone now. And I'm so sorry this happened to you. You're such a nice, beautiful woman and he loved you just as much as you loved him." He said trying to comfort her. She hugged him back.

"Thank you Kakashi, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me." She said.

"Can I tell you something?" Kakashi asked.

"What is it Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

Soooo? How was the second chapter? I hope you liked it and thanks for reading.

I own nothing btw.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi Gets Sick

Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long updating I've been busy with school, Though school ends soon like very soon so I should be updating a little more than usual. Anyway I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy chapter 3. And yes I do put vegetables in my spaghetti meat.

"Can I tell you something?" Kakashi asked.

"What is it Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi took a deep breath. Afraid of how she'd respond to what he was going to tell her.

"Kurenai," He began. "I…..I love you." She blushed deeply and looked at him in shock. He looked down.

"Really Kakashi? You…..You love me?" Kurenai said still in shock. He nodded. She smiled and hugged him.

"You're so sweet Kakashi. I don't know what to say really….." She said. He smiled slightly.

"Go lay down on the couch ok? I'll be in with dinner soon…" She said, though it sounded as if she wanted to say more. He started to walk back into the living room.

"Kakashi," She said stopping him. He looked at her.

"I love you too." She said smiling. He smiled the kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, running her hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. He smiled back and returned to his couch. She returned to cooking and for the rest of the night they just stayed silent, unable to comprehend their feelings for each other.

"S-should I stay here just in case you don't get better….and I have to take care of you?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure." He said. He lay on the couch obviously feeling worse. Kurenai walked over to him and felt his head.

"I think your fever got worse….are you sure you don't want to go to a real doctor, I'm sure Lady Tsunade wouldn't mind seeing you." She said worried. He shook his head no and smiled at her.  
"You're the only person I want to take care of me…I want you to stay with me…" He said weakly. She had never heard him sound like that.

'This is bad' Kurenai thought.

"Ok….if you need me just yell ok? I guess I'll go sleep in your room" She said. He nodded and easily fell asleep. She sighed.  
"Oh Kakashi, How did this happen….you're a strong man….something like this shouldn't take you down….you can't stay like this. You aren't this weak….please pull out of this Kakashi. Please." She said to herself. She sighed and went into his room. She obviously didn't have any clothes here and she didn't want to wear the same outfit. She got into his drawers and picked out some pajamas for herself and laid out clothes for the next morning. She changed quickly and got into his bed. She felt odd. She had never slept in anyone else's bed besides, of course, Asuma's. She eventually fell into a deep sleep.

The next day she woke up. She sat up and yawned, then got up and got out of Kakashi's clothes. She put them into the laundry basket and went into the bathroom. She went over to the tub and started the shower. She got in, and took a quick shower. When she got out and went back to Kakashi's room, Kakashi was standing in his room looking out the window. She quickly changed while he was looking away then went over to him.

"Kakashi….What are you doing up? Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Kurenai, when did you get here? And why are you here?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Kakashi, You're sick…..don't you remember? I came over yesterday and took care of you…" She said really worried. She felt his head again. It was hotter than before. This concerned her.

"Kakashi…maybe we should…go see Lady Tsunade, maybe she can help you…" She said.

"Help me? I don't need help." He said.

"Kakashi….can you tell me how much you remember?" She asked.

"I remember going on a mission….about a week ago….and saying something to you….but I don't remember what…" He said.

"Kakashi…" She said putting her hand on his cheek. He looked at her confused. She sighed then looked down.

"Let's go to Lady Tsunade. She'll be able to help you ok?" She asked. He nodded slightly. She went over to his drawer and got him an outfit, that wasn't his pajamas, and handed it to him.  
"You want me to put this on?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'll wait outside the door…" She said leaving the room. She shut the door, and waited outside. She waited for around 35 minutes. She knocked on the door.

"Kakashi, Are you ok? Are you changed yet?" She asked worried. No answer. She beat on the door louder.

"Kakashi?" She asked louder, still no answer. She kicked in the door. Kakashi was laying on the floor unconscious, still fully dressed in his pajamas.

"Kakashi!" She screamed in a frightened tone. She ran over to him. She shook him but he didn't move. He needed a doctor and fast.

So how was chapter 3? I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi Gets Sick

Chapter 4

Kurenai's Pov

I knew I couldn't carry him on my own. I had to find Guy….but I can't just leave him here. I shook him again.

"Kakashi please wake up. Please." I pleaded with his still unconscious body. I sighed, and then looked at his face. I couldn't help to cry.

"This will make two…two people I care about…that die…" I said my voice shaky. I started to pet his head.

"Please don't die Kakashi….I love you too…I know you can't hear me, let alone remember what you said. But please don't die Kakashi" I said. I hadn't noticed his eyes were open and staring at me. I continued to cry over my loss.

"Everyone…..I can never win…..am I cursed? Why does this happen to me….only me...?" I said to myself. I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I looked down and saw Kakashi looking at me. Though his mouth was still covered and so was his left eye, like always.

"Kakashi," I said shocked. "You're ok?!"

He laughed softly.

"You think I'd leave you here alone. I'd never do that to you." He said.

"Can you stand?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm fine laying here on the floor." He said.

"No, you need to see Tsunade. This is serious" I said.

"Ok. Ok calm down Kurenai." He said sitting up. I hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again!" I said crying again. He hugged me back, rubbing my back slightly. He knew how much it hurt me loosing Asuma. He didn't know it would kill me if I lost him too. I'd be alone… and Guy isn't much company. I broke the hug and got up.

"Here" I said offering my hand. He took it and I helped him up.

'Did he hear me say that I loved him?' I thought.

"Kurenai? You said we were going to Tsunade, right?" He asked.

"Huh? Yea Kakashi, Why?" I asked.

"I wanted her to check something out for me." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. He went over to his night stand and opened the drawer. He took out a vile of some greenish orange liquid.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's why I was gonna have her check it out for me." He said.

"Where did it come from?" I asked.

"You know the mission I was on last week? It came from this giant flying bug. Once we killed it I took a blood sample. But I don't know what kind of bug or animal's blood is like this." He said.

"Wait did the bug ever sting you or anything?" I asked.

"It might've." He said.

"That's it! The bug is what made you sick!" I said.

"Glad you figured that out. But honestly I wouldn't wanna be cured…If it meant you'd leave…" He said smiling and caressing my cheek in his hand. I blushed a deep red.

"K-Kakashi….you should know by now that no matter how hard you try I won't leave if you don't want me to" I said taking his hand off my face and held it in both of my hands.

I heard him laugh slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking up at him.

He had his mask pulled down to his neck revealing his flawless face. I looked at him confused yet mesmerized by his flawless features.

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. I felt my face get hotter as I started to blush.

He broke the kiss.

"K-Kakashi…..I…." I struggled to get the words out. He smiled slightly, and pulled his mask back up over his nose.

"Let's go to Tsunade." He said. He pretty much pulled me to Tsunade's office as I was still in shock.

"Kakashi! There you are, I'm glad you're feeling better. Kurenai? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Nothing ma'am. What's going on?" I asked.

"The Illness Kakashi has….It seems to be an epidemic." Tsunade explained.

"What?" I asked confused.

Sorry if it sucked. Also I was running out of Ideas and a friend gave me this one. Tell me what you think. I was thinking Kurenai and Kakashi could go on a hunt for the bugs…so just in case it might become an M rated…


	5. Chapter 5 Finally! an update!

Kakashi gets sick ch.5

_Ok, I know it took forever, I rarely have free time anymore and typing for me is just annoying sometimes, It's 11 whilst I'm writing this and I'm tired so if by some chance something doesn't make sense I'm sorry._

"An epidemic," I asked Tsunade confused. "What do you mean?"

"We've conformed at least 3 other cases. I think the akasuki planned this. Kakashi is one of our strongest shinobi…and losing him right now… is the worst thing that could've happened in Konoha." Tsunade said with a solemn sound.

"So I started the epidemic…? I'm confused Tsunade, besides look at me…I'm better now aren't in?" Kakashi asked.

He was always very smart and logical, this wasn't the normal him…it was obvious to me that he still wasn't 100%. I sighed and looked at him, still thinking about the kiss. For the first time I felt sparks fly when our lips first touched. I thought we were just friends…but maybe we could be more...I feel like such a child...some teenager star stuck by some famous person. Dreaming of the impossible. I shook my head to clear my mind, and then looked at Tsunade.

"What should we do my lady?" I asked.

"You and Kakashi are going to look for this bug that infected Kakashi. I'm sure there are more like it and I'm positive you two are the best suited for this mission…and I don't want either of you alone considering the recent events here…"Tsunade said. I knew she was talking about Asuma's death. I couldn't bring myself to stay in that house alone; I wanted to be with someone. I didn't want to be alone. Kakashi was the only person that would ever bring me happiness. He made me laugh when I needed to laugh, and he's helped me through a lot of tough times…like the loss of my mother a few years back. Asuma was on a mission when it happened, but I never could bring myself to talk to him about it. I talked with Kakashi, he made me feel safe. Maybe all this…was just a sign…telling me, that Kakashi and I are supposed to be together…

"Is that ok with you Kurenai?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? W-What? Is what ok? I'm sorry…I got distracted…" I said knowing they'd both understand.

"They only have one tent…. You don't mind sharing with me do you?" Kakashi asked.

"No. it isn't a problem." I said smiling slightly, but trying to hide it from them.

"Good. You leave in the morning." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am..." Kakashi and I said in unison. We headed back to Kakashi's place to pack our stuff. On the way back we accidently stumbled to a small koi pond, though I'm not really convinced it was by accident.

"This is a nice place…don't you think Kurenai..?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"It's beautiful….I'd love if I would've gotten married here…sadly that'll never happen…"I said looking at my reflection in the pond. Kakashi put his arm around my waist hesitantly.

"Who said that'd never happen…? You are like my best friend Kurenai, and one day I hope we can be more…but I know it's too soon for you…" Kakashi said.

"I never said that Kakashi….I'm just scared..." I said.

"Scared of what…?" Kakashi asked looking worried.

"Of losing someone else I…"I began but stopped myself thinking of whether or not this all was real. Was this really happening..? Was I gonna tell him that I loved him…Just right here…after losing Asuma..? What if her thinks I'm a slut…? What if he doesn't really feel the same way… and it's just the after effect of this disease…?

"Someone else you…?" Kakashi asked snapping me out of my thoughts once again.

I took a deep breath.

"Someone else I love….Your my best friend…yet…I've…it just….you've been there for me through everything….I do love you Kakashi…I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it…." I said softly.

"Oh? Well…I love you too Kurenai…you're the absolute best thing in my life and I couldn't think of life without you. I've loved you for a really long time…I've just always been too chicken to actually say anything to you, and of course I thought you were gonna marry Asuma…" Kakashi said.

I couldn't help but smile and throw myself onto him hugging him as tight as I could.

"Kakashi Hatake….Without you…I would've been stuck in my house crying myself to sleep and eating ice cream." I said laughing a little.

"Umm maybe this isn't the time…but..." he said softly making me let go of him and getting on one knee. I gasped.

"Ka-Kakashi? I-isn't this a bit too soon?" I asked tearing up.

"No…it isn't…the more time I can spend with you being my wife…the happier I'll be…besides…I love you…and I don't think that you really need any reassurance…no dates… you can already tell I love you with all my heart, plus I'd like to at least be engaged…at least until you're ready to get married…but this way… no one can take you from my arms again." He said pulling out a little black box from his pocket and opening it. The ring was beautiful it had 3 diamonds that shined brightly under the full moon.

"Kurenai….will you make me the happiest man in the world…and spend the rest of your life with me..?" He asked. I stood there shocked and crying.

"You shouldn't have to ask…When you know the answer already..." I said smiling.

Kakashi smiled as big as he could, and slipped the ring onto my finger. I hugged him crying into his chest.

"I'll protect you Kurenai…I'm glad we could…bond…like this…" He said softly.

"We…need to go pack Kakashi..." I said with a smile. He nodded and we headed back to his house. I smiled the entire way looking at the beautiful ring and beautiful man I was going to be married to. I felt truly happy. I was finally getting what I wanted most in life…a man that loved me for being me…someone that was my best friend…but also my soul mate. I never thought this is how…actually….in never thought that Kakashi and I would be together…but…it felt…right.

_Ok, I'm gonna go to bed now it's like 12…but tell me what u think? I'm thinking that when they go to get this bug…that something's may happen. I won't go into detail but they will get the biggest surprise of their lives. It's a good one though. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. But I hope you enjoyed! Good night!_


	6. Chapter 6(Whats this! another update!)

Kakashi gets sick Ch. 6.

_Whelp this is chapter 6, I hope you like it. And I've been getting better at the uploading chapters thing. I hope you like the little surprise. I know they weren't expecting it._

I woke up laying beside Kakashi I looked around the room, our clothes everywhere, scattered on the floor obviously looking like we had rushed to get into bed together. I sighed and sat up letting the blanket slip off of me. I got up then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before waking Kakashi and leaving for our mission today. All the sudden I felt a rush of dizziness come over me and I leaned against the wall. I held my mouth with my hand, feeling like I was ready to puke. I went over to the toilet and let out whatever food was still in my stomach out. After a few minutes I got up then got into the shower.

"Morning Kurenai, I'm glad you woke me up. Maybe I wanted to take a shower too." Kakashi laughed.

"Sorry, at least we can leave on that mission together…and we will be alone." I said with a slight smile.

"I'm glad you are finally happy." He said."

"Well you know how to make me happy." I said pulling back the shower curtain after turning off the water. I stepped out and wrapped a towel over myself.

"My turn I take it?" He asked.

"Unless you want to go smelling like sweat." I said laughing a little. He shrugged then got into the shower and turned it on. I dug through my bag and got out my last pair of clean clothes. "Kakashi! When we get back I'm gonna have to get more clothes to bring here!"

"Ok, Ok…" He said.

"Thank you!" I said. I got dressed and went to the kitchen looking for some food. I sighed and dug through the fridge and the cabinets. Kakashi came in a few seconds later.

"Whatcha looking for…?" Kakashi asked.

"I want chocolate…and you don't have any…" I said sadly.

"Why chocolate so early in the morning?" He asked.

"I don't know I just want chocolate, so sue me." I said.

"We will get you some before we leave ok? We are gonna be late." He said. I sighed, and then nodded. We went to the gates of the leaf village. We started to leave when Jiraiya stopped us.

"Good morning! Hey I heard about that mission you're going on and I figured you could use this Kakashi. OH and Tsunade wanted me to give you this." Jiraiya said handing me a brief case and handing Kakashi the newest book in his series of perverted novels. No wonder Naruto called him pervy sage…

"I'm good Jiraiya….." Kakashi said handing him the book back.

"But you're my best customer! Why don't you want my book?" Jiraiya said in utter shock.

"I just don't want it right now Jiraiya…Trust me… I'll be busy with other things…" Kakashi said looking at me slightly.

"So what's in the case?" I asked changing the subject.

"Test equipment, stuff to take samples, stuff to use to make an antidote, a book of herbs. General science-y things like that…" Jiraiya said.

"Oh, well then thank you for the equipment…we should go…it'll take at least 5 hours to get there then setting up camp and we might have enough daylight to search for that bug if we leave now…" I said softly.

"Yea…Well be careful." Jiraiya said walking off. I looked at Kakashi then hit him playfully.

"Kakashi! You don't give me that look when he's around! He's a pervert!" I said laughing.

"Yea...sorry." He said laughing. We looked at each other than shrugged and started toward our destination.

We got there right as the sun was going down. I looked at Kakashi as he sat up the tent for us. The ambient lighting made him somewhat difficult to see, but I managed. I let my mind wonder back to the previous night. He proposed…I still couldn't believe he had proposed…and it was such a beautiful and sweet way...Asuma just took me to dinner and asked…He never would've thought of something so romantic. I put my hand on my stomach when I heard it growl.

"Kakashi…I'm hungry…" I said.

"I'll get a campfire started soon." He said smiling slightly at me…though you couldn't tell through his mask. I just sat there watching him. I couldn't wait to get back and plan our wedding and I couldn't wait to have kids with him. I knew he'd make a great father. I smiled, without realizing, at the thought of him and me raising a family and being together.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked chuckling.

"Just thinking…about our future. How I wanna see little adorable you's running around." I said laughing a little.

"What I'm not adorable enough for you?" He asked chuckling then coming over and hugging me.

"Well you are pretty adorable…but little versions of you would be cute too." I said. I pulled his mask down and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You still hungry? We've got some food to cook." He said.

"I'm starving! I'll eat anything at this point!" I said. Kakashi laughed then handed me some raw meat.

"Let me clarify…I'll eat anything that's cooked right about now!" I said laughing. He shrugged then started the fire and started cooking.

It took a few minutes, but when the food finally got done he handed me a plate. I wolfed down my food, faster than I've ever eaten. I felt starved, like I had two stomachs, or better yet…like I hadn't eaten in days.

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said you were starving…" Kakashi said.

"Yea…." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Why were you up so early this morning…? I thought you'd wanna go for round 2 before heading out." He asked. I blushed a deep shade of red when he said that.

"I just felt sick to my stomach… sorry…it must've been something I ate…" I said. He shrugged then took our plates. He scraped the leftovers into the bushes away from the tents then put the dishes out beside a bowl. I stood up and stretched. He walked over and hugged me then opened the tent door for me. I stepped in and thanked him then got in my bag. I got my pajamas out but he stopped me.

"No point in putting them on when they are just gonna come off again." He said.

I laughed and submitted to him and put them back in my bag.

It's not gonna get much worse than this. This is the farthest I'm gonna go with their…"moments" I'm not going into detail and this isn't turning into an m-rated. Sorry. You can take it and make it m rated if you want. Just don't ask me to do it…sorry. Anyway…I hope you liked it! I'm trying to do better on updating my stories because I know how much some people love this story. Let me know what you think and if you maybe wanna help me, or add things to it. I'll take suggestions. :D.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

WOW! It's been awhile….but here's another chapter….I'm having trouble getting to more ideas and such to use for certain chapters….so I'm piecing together some ideas….I hope what I've come up with is ok…

ENJOY!

The next morning, I woke up just as early as the other day, still feeling really sick. Kakashi got up around the same time so we could continue on our mission. He kissed my forehead.

"Morning, Glad to see I don't have to wake you up again." Kakashi said laughing.

"You didn't wake me up last time either!" I laughed hugging him.

"It shouldn't take too long to pack up…I'll do that and you find out where the heck we are going…." He said.

I nodded then looked at the map. It showed all the villages and I had circled where Kakashi said his mission was. I noticed it was near the hidden mist village.

"Could it have been an assassin…?" I thought to myself. I looked at Kakashi. I couldn't stand losing him. I had already lost a man I cared about…Asuma was everything to me…but now Kakashi has taken his place…and I'm a lot happier with him. He understands me more than Asuma ever did. He knows what I like, what I don't, what I'm allergic to, what my favorite food is…things that took Asuma years to learn. I smiled then blushed and looked down. Kakashi was just…in a word…perfect.

"Whatcha thinking about Kurenai?" Kakashi asked with a slight smile.

"Just…stuff…" I answered with a smile.

"Like?" He asked.

"I remember one time…Asuma got me the prettiest Anemones….But he forgot I was allergic to them and I ended up in the hospital for a week…" I said laughing.

"And while you were there, he tried getting you some chicken soup…but you hated it and you ate it to be nice and puked it back up an hour later." Kakashi said laughing.

"Well I didn't want him to feel bad…and tell him I didn't like it…I mean we were still dating so…it was an honest mistake." I said.

"He didn't propose until maybe a year ago. You weren't even married yet…and he tried to ask me what kind of ring you'd like." Kakashi said with a slightly saddened expression.

"While I was in the hospital…you brought me roses…and after he brought that disgusting soup…you brought pizza…and you've already given me the thing I wanted most Kakashi…"I said smiling. He looked over to me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A best friend I can also call my husband." I said hugging him. He hugged me back and laughed a little.

"Best friend huh?" He asked.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice of making any one else my best friend. You were always so sweet and kind to me. No matter what…I went to your house that one time Asuma and I had a fight…I stayed at your place for a week." I said.

"I remember that…You thought that was when you guys were gonna break up, and you were crying so much…" He said.

"But I had you, you always make everything better." I said. He smiled.

"c'mon, we should get going." He said. I nodded then we went off. By night fall we were just outside the hidden mist village and we set up camp.

"I call the right side of the tent!" I said as he was pitching the tent.

"Why?" He asked.

"The right side is softer…I think….." I said.

He shrugged and we got in after our dinner and went to bed. That night it was unusually cold. I looked over to Kakashi, after being woken up by the cold, only to see he was sound asleep in his own sleeping bag. I sighed, not wanting to wake him up, and turned on my side trying to go back to sleep. All the sudden I felt a warm arm go over my waist. I turned to see Kakashi smiling at me.

"You seemed cold." He said in a whisper.

I just smiled and turned toward him, then hugged him and fell asleep.

The next morning, I didn't wake up until Kakashi finally decided to wake me up around noon.

"You wanted to sleep in today I guess?" He laughed.

"I'm just tired….sorry..." I said then I yawn.

"Let's leave our stuff here. I'm sure we can come back…let's go figure this out."

I nodded and we went into the hidden mist village. Only to see something huge looming over us.


End file.
